Girl's school
by Kohakufire
Summary: Kohaku has to go to a All girl's school because Sango is going.....ummm i wonder what will happen


Now what?

Hey Kohaku! guess what I got? asks his sister entering his room to find him on his bed looking in a comic

What aneue? a life? he asks joking

No! silly! she says I got a chance to go to a bording school!

Wow! great sounds nice have a good trip! he says sarcitcy (sc?)

Kohaku you are coming with me!she says

WHAT? he yells hoping he just didn't here that!

Yup little brother pack your bags cause you are stuck with me now! and about 674 other girls! she says will a laugh

Aneue! please! Please tell me you are kidding me? asks making sure

Nope! i can't leave you behind so you are coming with me! she says! getting up and walks out the door

ANEUE! why? he asks walking to her What time do we leave? he asks

We leave tomorrow morning so start packing! she says to him

But aneue? he asks

Get ready to get on the plane at 5:50 tomorrow morning to go to bed early don't stay up to late! she says heading into her room

Aneue! please! he yells

No Kohaku you are coming with me! she yells back Now get ready fast then we will eat dinner and then go to bed!

Fine! he says running in his room getting ready to leave his house!

Time passed and Kohaku and Sango were done eatting!

Kohaku are you done packing?she asks

No! i need help! he says

OKay i will be right up to help! she says to him

Okay thanks aneue! he yells going to his room!

She comes up and sees him sleeping with his bag all packed and his sleeping curled in a ball.

Good night! she says kissing his cheek and walking out turning off the lights and leaving the room closing the door

By morning Sango is up! Kohaku is being a tired teenager not getting up!

KOHAKU! HURRY! she yells walking up the stairs

FINE!ANEUE! he yells getting up and walking out the door to take a shower!

Sango is laughing at kohaku's hair. "Little brother". she says walking up to him smoothing his hair down like he was little again

ANEUE! I'm fine! he says running off to the bathroom!

Kohaku? i know you can but it's fun to do that to you!she says walking down the stairs to get her suitcase in the car and get his's too!

In a few minutes Kohaku and Sango are in the car all ready to go! the arrive at the airport!

Kohaku it's this way. Sango says pointing to the plane they are to get on that was now boarding

They run to the lady and hand her the passes and she points them in!

Thank you! says Sango with Kohaku following silently behind her

Here Kohaku here's your seats! says Sango pointing to two empty seats

I get the window! says Kohaku sitting by the window

Fine! she says smoothing back down his uneven hair

Aneue! stop! he says pulling away

But...You used to love me doing that! she says in a sad tone

Yeah! but i was little he adds

But your still little. she says to him So i get to help you do your hair! she says with a smile

No way! i am 14 i can do it! he says to her

Fine! i just wanted to help! she says to him

He fell silent as a lady's voice came on.

Good evening passengers! you are on a one way trip to London and it will be 5 hours and 12 minutes! but we will be taking of soon please fasten your seat belts and we will be leaving in a few seconds!

Kohaku lookes at aneue!

You scared Kohaku? she asks to him

Of couse not! he says refusing to say he's frightened!

Okay! She says not being able to help her habit and smoothes his hair again

Lady's voice comes back on!

Ready for deportcer!

And the plane started to move as Kohaku grabbed his sister's arm and hugs it not showing any signs of letting go! but Sango just smiles at him! The plane breaks out in a very fast speed and then they were in the air! Kohaku looks out the window and looks down!

Wow! he says smiling

I know! it's cool! she says

OWW! he says

Whats wrong? she asks

My ears hurt! he says

Here! she says holding out some gum

he takes one and starts to chew it!

In time 2 hours had pasted and Kohaku had fallen asleep on Sango's shoulder and Sango was reading

Miss? asks a lady!

Yes? she says back

Would you think he might need a pillow? she asks

No! thank you! i think he's fine! she says

Okay! she says moving on

Sango looks at Kohaku and smiles thinking of when they were still little then she see's his scar on the back of his ear and she frowns thinking about when she did that to him!

Flashback

Hey girls look it's Kohaku! says a girl that was one of Sango's friends

Yeah! look at him trying to read! another one says

I can read! he says to them!

Right! says Sango taking his book

Hey! that's my book! he yells

So you can't read your only 5 says Sango pushing him over to the ground laughing at him

Some girl picked up a rock and threw it at him and hits his arm!

Hey thats a good idea! says Sango throwing a rock at him and every other girl joins in!

They are all laughing has Kohaku becomes more and more hurt!

HEY YOU GIRLS BACK AWAY! yells Kohaku's Nurse! pushing them away to see Kohaku bleeding everywhere "Oh...Kohaku!" yells picking his body up and turing to Sango "You are his big sister and you beat him! I am very disappointed in you!" she says walking off with blood all over her white aporn!

PLEASE THAT BABY IS NOT MY BROTHER AND NEVER WILL BE! she yells

The nurse ignored her and carried Kohaku into his room and lays him on the bed and thinks! how could she do this to you? she asks to herself washing the blood off him cheek!

Resi! yells another one of Kohaku's nurses Is he okay? she asks

No he lost alot of blood! he will be asleep for a while! she says as the younger lady steps forward to see him and now in shock at his face and body!

How could they do this to him? he is only a child! she asks But who did it?

His sister Sango did it to him! she says sadly

His own sister? she asks

Yes! she hates him so much! but i don't get it! he looks so much like his mother that it's hard not to like him! she adds!

Yeah! the other girls says touching his face as he moves alittle

M...Mo...Mother? he asks weakly

No Kohaku it's us! the younger lady says as he opened his eyes to see her

Where is my mother? he asks

She's not here she's gone for a while! she adds

Kohaku starts to cry! Sango hit me! and it hurts she kept saying it was for her mother! but her mother i don't even know! why does she blame me for her? he asks

Kohaku Sango is your bigger sister! she says

She is! but she can't she beats me to much! he adds in shock at the words that came out of her mouth just now!

She is! and i am sorry that has to be that way! she says to him undoing his hair out of it's ponytail

But! he says

But nothing she's your sister! the other one says brushing the rocks and dirt out of his hair

He smiles Why does she hate me so much? he asks

Because! the two nurses look at eachother

Because why? he says again

Well Kohaku! you killed you mother! they said sadly

What i did? he asks

Yes in birth she had you and died in birth! her last words were please watch my son! he is my only one! same with my little girl watch her! but Watch Kohaku as well better and longer he will be very stubborn at times but very kind and tender hearted and people will take that as a bad thing and use it against him! he well die if he is not in watch! shes weakly remember it like it was yesterday

Kohaku looks at them and had tears in his eyes! I'm sorry! i didn't mean too! he said in a sad way

Kohaku my poor Kohaku! you didn't mean it!says one nurse

Yes thats right! says the other

Kohaku just contined to cry! and the nurses just left the room and locked him in his room till he was ready to talk!

End of flash back

I'm sorry that you had that pain i gave you! says Sango!

Kohaku was still asleep

Attention all passengers we will be neary London! Please put your seat bukles on we are going to land momentrly thank you for flying with us! says the lady and hangs up

Kohaku wake up! we are about to land! says Sango shaking him and seeing his scar again trying really hard not to think about it!

Ummm! he says waking up

We are about to land! she says So get on your seat belt and get ready!

Ohh okay aneue! he says kinda tirly

Your so funny! she says

He yawns and they get closer to the ground. Then as the plane landed Kohaku passed out cause he was sick again

Kohaku Kohaku! Darn I knew he was sick why did i take him out of the house? asks Sango to herself

Is he okay? asks a lady

Yes he is fine! just alittle tired! thats all!she says in excuse

Oh okay! he didn't look to good a while ago! she says

Ohh thanks for caring! she says to the lady

The passegers all got off but Sango got off last so that kohaku would not be seen as she left she laid him on the floor and ran to get her bag and his! when she got back Kohaku was gone!

Ohh no! Kohaku! where did you go? little brother! she yells looking in the airport for him

Aneue! he calls

Kohaku! what happened? she asks

Well i remember blacking out then i woke up and you weren't there so i thought i would go looking for you! But i guess that wasn't to smart! he says laughing

Kohaku you scared me i was worried! here gave your bag we are going to have to take a taxi to the school! says Sango

Whats the schook called? he asked

West London broding school for Girls! she says

Wow it's odd! odd name! he says looking at the ground

Whats wrong kohaku? she asks

I'm just scared of the girls. he says

Awww...Little brother! she calls hugging him You'll be fine I'm there with you!

Aneue! he says smiling

They get in a taxi!

Where do you wish to go? he asks

The Girls broding school! she says

Um...okay! he says and starts to drive

Kohaku? she asks

Yes aneue? he says

Did you want to come with me or would you rather stay behind? she asks

He have her a weird face!

You don't have to answer it if you don't want too. she says

he just looked out the window to see a big crowd of girls jogging!

Hey aneue! look! he says pointing

Yeah they are the girls from the school track team i bet. she says

He contines to look out. then the car stops and Sango gets out and so does he. Sango pays the man and hey get their stuff.

Hey! are you two the new students we were told about? asks one of the teachers here to greed them

Yes we are! says Sango

Yes! but i only see you! she says'

No my brother is here he's right here says Sango pointing to her side thinking Kohaku is there

ANEUE HELP ME! yells Kohaku Being grabbed my the girls that were running ans being dragged off

LITTLE BROTHER! she says looking around not to see him

Ohhh he's okay my girls here are alittle hyper plus they have never seen a boy so they don't know what to do! the teacher says

But he has to be with me! she says

Okay! GIRLS BRING BACK HER BROTHER AND WITH EVERYTHING HE HAD ON! she yells

The girls came out laughing and give Kohaku to his sister and run off laughing

Kohaku are you okay?Sango asks

Your brother is cute! says the teacher

They both looked at her odd

Sorry! she says walking into the enterence Please follow me!

Okay! they say running to her

Kohaku if any of the girls ask you to kiss them! don't enless i am around! says Sango to him smoothing his unlevel hair

Yes!aneue!he says

This way i will show you to your dorms Kohaku of couse has a room next to you Sango! the teacher says

Thank you! says Sango Cause i don't think Kohaku wants to be a long way away from me!

He shakes his head as they pass alot of girls looking at him oddly

Sango reaches over and hugs him don't let them get to you! okay? she says

Yay! i won't!he says

Good! she says

This is your room Kohaku! she says pointing to a room with a computer and everything It was ready for you when we heard a boy was going we got your room all ready and same with you Sango

Thank you! says Kohaku shyly

Kohaku please f any of the girls are being mean to you please tell me i am will get them! the teacher says

Yes! he says

Good cause my girls can be guite annoying. says the teacher

Sango can i talk to you in your room? please? she asks

Yes! says sango leaving him alone

Sango your brother is not save here! the girls have never seen a boy in their lives so he is the first and the only when he is alone make sure he's never with anyone! she says

Why? she asks

Well! she says

Flashback

We are having a new students coming! says The teacher

What who?they ask

Kohaku and Sango! they are brother and sister! she says

BROTHER! ISN'T THAT A BOY? THEY YELLED!

Yes he is a boy! but she is all he has left so she has to have him come everywhere with her! she says

IS HE CUTE? one yelled

YEAH IS HE? another asked

HEY WHEN IS HE COMING? another girls asks

They are coming tomorrow! she says

All thay day the boy Kohaku was on your mind and they talked about him all day and everything!

End of Flashback'

Ohh sorry i caused so much trouble! says Sango

No we are happy he is here the girls need to meet a boy! and i guess he is the one but the problem is he's the only one! she says

ANEUE! yells Kohaku

They run in there to see 5 girls asking him stuff!

The teacher comes in and taps them on shoulder

LEAVE HIM ALONE NOW! she yells

They all run out and Kohaku hid

Little brother! please come out they're gone!

He comes out and hugs her!

ANEUE I WANT TO GO HOME! he says

Is he okay? asks a girl at the door sitting there shy and blushing red My name is Reni Tisea

Sango turns to her and smiles and Kohaku refuses to let go!

Reni! come here! says the teacher

She comes to her and hugs her!

Mother! says Reni

This is my daughter she is sweet and cares alot! but she gets picked on by a bunch of girls names the Rin's Angels they are in this school she will go after Kohaku so do you mind if he stays with Reni? she asks

Yes! if Kohaku will trust her! Sango says

Hello Kohaku! I am Reni! she says reaching out her hand to let him shake

He came out from behind Sango!

Hi! I'm Kohaku he says shaking her hand

The teacher smiles!

Reni please take kohaku to his locker then to lunch! she says

Yes mom! she says grabbing his hand and pulls him as she laughs

Sango gets a worried look and goes after them but gets stopped by the teacher!

What are you doing? she says

He's find with her i trust her! the teacher says

Sango sighs and stops

Good come with me to your class you will see Kohaku before class, Lunch, After school but thats it! she says

Really? i want him more! Sango says

Reni and Kohaku

Where are we going? he asks

to lunch! she says laughing

Your really happy! he says

Cause i get to be with the new boy all day! she says

Ohh...! he sighs

RENI WHAT ARE YOU DOING? yells a voice from behind which was Rin and her group

Kohaku turns to see them! in shock

Now who is this cute person? asks Rin circling Kohaku

Get away from him! Reni yells

Make me! Rin says looking his face and deeply in his eyes

He looks away!

Reni what are you doing with The new boy? she asks

Cause i was told to lead him around she says

Reni! yells her friend Leni

Get away from her Rin! says Leni

A girl stood infront of Kohaku and Her friend she had stort silver hair and tall skinny

You stay away from her Rin now Leave! yells Leni

Aww look poor like Reni needs a Gurad! says Rin

Rin walked off and turns back to Kohaku and blows a kiss to him and walks again

Kohaku looked at the girl that helped them

Good day New Boy! she says turning to him

He got up and stood infront of the girl!

She look at him but all she looked at was his lips! she reached out her hand and touched his cheek.

He looked at her oddly. what are you doing? he asked

She came to his face and looked in his eyes getting closer to his face till her lips met his's

Reni looked at them!

Kohaku tryed to pull away from her but she wouldn't let go!

Kohaku we need to go? Reni asked

He pulled away. and ran off With Reni

Bye cutie! yells Leni

Reni stopped and walked to Leni! and walks to her

You know that he is not wanting you or anyone! he is a new student and this is his first day and you kissed him! Reni yells

I know but he's cute! she says see looks over at him and he was standing there scared

You stay away from him okay? yells Reni to her friend looking at him and not paying attention

Reni ran off grabbing Kohaku's arm and pulling him away from Leni.

What and Who was that? he asked

That was called a kiss and she is called Leni my twin sister! says Reni

(A/N's opps! they are twins but they hate eachother enough they call one another friends but silly that both of them like Kohaku...I think! you know i am making this up as i Go and it's not to bad)

Oh okay then! he says looking at the floor.

Come on your sister probally would like you to bein lunch with her right now! says Reni walking off with him following her.

As he thinks to himself. "Why did she help me?" he asks


End file.
